Fecha limitetu cumpleaños Kakashisensei
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Sasuke quiere volver a la hoja, ya que quiere develar sus sentimientos a kakashi, pero se encontrara con un rubio rival, Naruto.  a quien elegira Kakashi?  Esto contiene trio 100%  pareja: sasuxkakaxnaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría**__, si no esto seria un anime hard yaoi y nos ahorraríamos leer, bueno de todos modos en el anime leeo, los sub, además de ke seria rica, y, no lo soy , bueno son de un tipo llamado kishimoto, al ke le encanta el relleno…XD y ke al parecer kiere asesinar a mi Kakashi-sensei ¬¬, como sea son de el y por el simple hecho de crear a mi sexy Kakashi, le tengo algo de respeto…_

_Bueno primero ke nada aclararles ke esto será TRIO!_

_Tal ves de la impresion, al principio, ke será sasukaka, pero nop!, mas adelante estará el trio asi ke_

_sean pacientes ok?_

**Fecha limite…tu cumpleaños Kakashi-sensei.**

Capitulo 1.

Hacia exactamente 3 años 4 meses y 6 días desde que había partido de Konohoja, y en todo este tiempo de lo único que se lamentaba es que jamás fue capaz de ver el rostro descubierto de su sensei.

Estaba harto, hace una semana que la estúpida de Sakura intento matarlo y justo cuando él iba a asesinarla, con una velocidad bastante buena, llego, el solo resplandor de sus hebras plateadas le dijo quién era el que interfería.

Tuvieron un pequeño combate, de nuevo pudo sentir de cerca el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, aunque fuese en medio de una batalla, había bastado para algo.

No podía evitar esos sentimientos que el copy ninja despertaba en él, aun cuando le dijo que deseaba matarlo, y no era del todo mentira, quería asesinarlo, ver sus manos manchadas de su sangre, porque si había alguien capaz de intervenir en su venganza ese era Kakashi Hatake.

No tenía la más mínima idea si en batalla pudiese derrotarlo, pero él solo sonido de su voz lo hacía dudar de su trazado plan de destrucción hacia la hoja, sabía que Kakashi, no le permitiría terminar con la aldea a la que tanto amaba. Y es ahí donde de nuevo el odio a esa maldita aldea volvía. Porque ese pueblo ingrato, miserable e ignorante, tenía el amor de las 2 únicas personas que le habían importado en el mundo?, hasta el punto de enemistarlo con ellos.

Apretó con fuerza el vaso de té que sostenía y se dirigió a dar un paseo.

La misión había sido muy sencilla, aun no entendía por qué los habían mandado a ellos, de seguro la hokague pensaba que después de su reciente enfrentamiento con el antiguo miembro del equipo 7, debían despejarse, no! si de vez en cuando la rubia usaba las pocas neuronas que el alcohol aún no había destruido.

-descansaremos aquí-anuncio el líder Kakashi.

-si!-grito emocionada la chica del grupo-aquí se encuentran unas aguas termales naturales nee sensei?

-si-contesto con su ojito feliz-armemos el campamento y tu podrás ir primero Sakura-chan-le dijo mientras ponía sus cosas en el suelo.

-que bien sensei!-decía igual de animado Naruto

Desde hace ya algún tiempo que el rubio hiperactivo se había dado cuenta de algo, le gustaba su sensei.

Ese hombre en apariencia distraído, ese que leía porno sin consideración alguna, ese que llegaba siempre tarde, resultaba también ser un hombre valiente, inteligente, que siempre estaba ahí para él, que le había enseñado tantas cosas, que le había brindado su confianza y lo había aceptado siempre como era.

Y últimamente, unos sueños muy perturbadores estaban presentes durante sus sagradas horas de sueño, eso se debía a que el recién enfrentamiento con el teme, Kakashi había resultado con una leves heridas en la espalda, pero Sakura insistió en curarlas, por lo cual le pidió ayuda a Naruto, solo era cuestión de desinfectar, así que el portador del Kyyubi, tuvo la oportunidad de ver el torso desnudo del mayor, y que torso, simplemente perfecto, era un desperdicio que bajo el uniforme de jounnin no pudiese ser apreciado, era realmente sexy, y lo mejor era que pudo tocar la fuerte y ancha espalda de su mentor con sus propias manos, pero el culpable de sus recientes y por cierto candentes sueños era el mismo Kakashi, ya que cuando desinfectaba una herida con alcohol, emitió un leve gemido, delicia para sus oídos.

-con cuidado Naruto-pidió el mayor y la mente del susodicho viajo rápidamente-Naruto eitt! Estas bien?-pregunto el peligris al notar la mirada estúpida de su alumno.

No paso de ahí así que esta era su oportunidad para ver el cuerpo de sus sensei, esta vez pensaba lanzársele, ya era tiempo de decirle sus sentimientos a su Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura venía aun con el cabello mojado recién salida de su baño.

-quien sigue?-pregunto-el agua esta deliciosa.

-ve tu primero sensei, para que te puedas bañar a gusto-propuso el joven.

-mmm-se rasco la nuca el copy ninja-desde cuando eres tan amable? Seguro que eres Naruto-le dijo acercándose viéndolo a la cara, como inspeccionándolo.

-datttebayyo!-Contesto el menor con un leve sonrojo al tener a su objeto de deseo tan próximo.

-está bien-tomo una toalla y se fue en dirección a las aguas termales.

El agua era realmente buena aliviando su estrés, eso de tener una vida tan complicada como la suya ya le estaba cansando.

Para el sí que aplicaba la cancioncita esa de "yo no nací para amar, nadie nació para mí", puso sus brazos cruzados en el cuello recostándose sobre estos para observar el cielo del atardecer.

Si bien cuando joven, siempre fue rodeado de jovencitas interesadas en él, jamás hubo una sola que llamase su atención, le gustaban las cosas difíciles, tal vez por eso se enamoró de su sensei Minato, solo que él estaba comprometido, tenía que aceptarlo, ese sería un amor frustrado incluso antes de empezar, y luego llego el, Uchiha Obito, maldito mocoso tan enfadoso, y aun con eso fue el que lo ayudo a sanar su corazón y volver a encontrar el amor, solo que le duro muy poco el gusto, Obito murió y lo dejo solo, solo siempre solo.

Su equipo de juventud lentamente murió. Es por eso que jamás quiso entrenar a otro, pero llego el día en que no pudo evitarlo, esos dos jovencitos necesitaban de un maestro con sus habilidades, acepto después de todo era el hijo de su sensei que tan malo podía ser tener un nuevo equipo?

Y fue ahí… donde la cago!

Esos desgraciados e insolentes mocosos, eran peor que la peste. Ni Naruto se perecía a su sensei y el Uchiha nada que ver con su Obito, y aun así se acordaba de ellos, aunque era en serio, abismales diferencias entre ellos.

Lo peor fue que estúpidamente se dejó seducir de nuevo por un Uchiha y si cuando lo hizo con Obito estaba mal, ahora cállate la boca! Que si eran hombres, que si era su alumno, que si solo tenía 13ª pero le gustaban las cosas complicadas no?

Y para rematar la tragedia de su vida, el desagradecido de Sasuke se iba y traicionaba a la aldea, y después de 3 años y cachito que no lo veía el día que se topan, justo cuando empieza a fijarse que como que Naruto ya esta muy sexy y se esta pareciendo mucho a Minato, bueno en físico, su sensei no era tan efusivo, ni un adicto, sin posibilidad de recuperación al ramen, se viene a topar con el engendrito Uchiha, que le dice que lo quiere matar.

Suspiro pesadamente y se hundió en el agua hasta tapar su nariz y echar burbujitas por la boca. Malagradecidos alumnos que tenía, ni siquiera respeto le tenían. Y el que se había enfocado tanto a ellos.

La caminata por los alrededores le sentaba bien, justo en ese momento se percató de los chakras conocidos que sentían débilmente en aquella zona, la de los manantiales, y justo en él se encontraba Kakashi, que acaso Dios por fin se acordaba que él también era su hijo y le mandaba un presentito?

Disminuyo su chakra camuflajeandolo con el de una lagartija y se acercó con cuidado al manantial escondiéndose entre unas grandes rocas que se encontraban a la espalda de Kakashi, con un poco de suerte y podría ver sin la máscara a su amor platónico. Observo como el peliplateado empezaba a salir del agua dejando a la interperie ese cuerpo incitador al pecado, cuando se percató del movimiento de unos arbustos al lado del estanque sintió solo el chakra de una rana, pero la mata de cabello dorado hizo cayese en cuenta que al parecer Naru estaba también espiando y una ola de celos lo golpeo de repente, que no estaba Naruto enamorado de el? Si no porque chingaba tanto?, bueno que se creía ese fracasado, como se ponía a espiar a Kakashi, era su sensei no? Con que tipo de depravado había dejado a su amado?

Y fue cuando sintió en su cuello el filo de un kunai rozar su pálida piel.

-Sasuke?-Pregunto impresionado el mayor-que haces aquí?

Y de repente llegaron Sakura y Naruto, gritando

-Sasuke!-Con la guardia bien puesta.

-estas bien sensei?-pregunto el rubio a su maestro.

Los ojos de Naruto no le gustaron nada cuando escucho eso, el maldito también lo amaba.

-Que haces aquí Sasuke?-le había dado un leve asentimiento a el rubio y ahora quería saber que se traía su antiguo y traidor alumno, que manía de molestarlo cuando apenas despejaba su mente, que se creía Sasuke? Que es muy fácil debatirse entre el amor de 2 de sus alumnos, ser un ninja respetado y leer el icha icha todo al mismo tiempo? y eso que no contaba la plaga de garrapatas que había en su casa, debido a los ninken!

-quiero volver a Konohoja-fue su escueta respuesta, no permitiría que el poseedor del Kyyubi le ganara terreno con Kakashi, ya se lo había dejado 3 años 4 meses y 6 días, si el muy idiota no había hecho algo, debía agradecérselo a todo los dioses que conociera porque si algo hubiese hecho, que tuviese por seguro que su vida no duraría mucho, tuviese al zorro de la 9 colas en su interior o a la mismísima pantera rosa.

Continuara…

_Notas de la autora:_

_mmm. bueno pues aki el primer cap… espero ke les interese la historia y cualquier, duda, sugerencia o keja, son bienvenidas, asi ke plisss dejadme un rr._

_Nos estamos leyendo…_

_Sayonara da!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Espero ke alguien se este leyendo esto, acepto ke nos es de mis mejores fics, pero algo rescatable, saldrá!_

_Bueno aki les dejo el cap 2 de una vez…_

CAPITULO 2

Eso debía ser un sueño, pensaban los integrantes del equipo 7 que no eran traidores a la villa, pues, después de años de pedirle al Uchiha que volviese, de rezarse novenarios enteros, poner santitos de cabeza (Sakura), hacer ayunos prolongados de ramen (Naruto) y de no hacer nada(Kakashi), pero estar preocupado y sufriendo en silencio esperando el momento en el que el chiquillo decidiera honrar a la aldea de nuevo con su presencia, cuando por fin ya se habían resignado a perderlo y continuar con sus vidas, resulta que el vengador, quiere regresar!

-es en serio lo que dices Sasuke?-una cosa es que quisiese fuera verdad pero, por que el cambio tan repentino.

-si teme!, espero esto no sea una broma-el rubio había notado la mirada que el moreno le había lanzado, es por eso que no sentía muy confiado.

-Sasuke-kun…si eso es verdad, porque hasta hoy?-se animó a preguntar la pelirosa, le daba un gusto enorme que por fin volviera, pero, no por eso iban a arriesgar a la aldea.

Sasuke tuvo que evitar, con toda su fuerza voluntad, lo cual fue más difícil que suprimir el sello de maldición en los exámenes chunnin, que un carmín se adueñara de sus pálidas mejillas al escuchar la pregunta, que porque?, no podía contestar, que su cuerpo ya no resistía estar separado de su sensei, que su mente no iba a poder controlar los celos, que sus hormonas empezaban a alborotarse y sus sueños húmedos a dejar estragos muy amargos al despertar y no encontrar a su lado el sexy cuerpo de su sensei, de saber que Naruto, estaba enamorado de Kakashi y lo tuviera a su disposición, además estaban toda la bola de tarados que sin lugar a dudas se le echarían encima a Kakashi sin dudarlo, el imbécil ese de Yamato, lo noto desde el primer momento en que lo vio, aquella vez en la cueva de Orochimaru, el simplón de Iruka sensei, al parecer los perdedores tienen la esperanza de que alguien tan guau se fije en ellos, pero sobre todo el más patético y molesto de todos, el tipo raro del mundo shinobi, y eso que había competencia, Maito Gay, ese estúpido sí que lo hacía rabiar, como que su ki, a no su chackra se estaba turbando solo de pensar cuantos acosadores tenía su indefenso Kakashi, porque estaba seguro que con lo distraído que este era para este tipo de cosas ni se había dado cuenta, como a los otros se les caía la baba solo de verlo.

-quiero hablar con Kakashi a solas-"ósea lárguense que no me importan" ordeno cortésmente el Uchiha.

-ni creas que te dejaremos a solas con el sensei, no después de que intentaste matarlo la última vez-anuncio Naruto, Sasuke entrecerró un poco los ojos en señal de molestia.

-no es como que él no se haya defendido y tuviese las mismas intenciones-un poco de resentimiento, muy leve, se asomaba en esas palabras, Kakashi solo se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, que esperaba Sasuke, que se dejara matar? Era su obligación como sensei volverlo al camino correcto, fuese por las buenas a por las malas.

-esto nos incumbe a todos Sasuke!-intervención femenina presente.

-no me interesa que ustedes sepan todos mis motivos, de primera mano, que después Kakashi se los cuente-ese igualado no cambiaba por que no se refería a él con respeto, si quiere volver, por lo cual, para que sea posible tendría que cobrar algunos favorcitos a ciertos kages, mínimo que valla teniéndole el respeto que jamás le profeso.

-está bien muchachos no se preocupen, no es como si Sasuke fuera tan fuerte que no le dure unos cuantos segundos de pelea, si hay problemas les llamo con pakkun-después de todo tenía que averiguar las intenciones del renegado shinobi, la verdad comprendía sus motivos de odio hacia la hoja, en un tiempo, ya distante, había sentido ese mismo rencor.

-vamos entonces-y se dirigía a un lugar más privado.

-deja me cambio Sasuke-kun…-había arrastrado ese "kun" como en los viejos tiempos, una pequeña venganza a su pupilo, sobre todo por esa mirada que le dio a su cuerpo recorriéndolo de arriba abajo-van a pensar que estamos haciendo otra cosa si me encuentran así-con su mano le dio énfasis a su cuerpo medio desnudo, solo la pequeña toalla que cubría lo necesario e interesante-contigo-demonios! Que se le había quedado viendo, pero ese movimiento con la mano había sido sensual, como si se estuviera ofreciendo el mismo.

-está bien-solo atino a volverse para ver a sus compañeros así se le despejaban las ideas pecaminosas de la mente.

Kakashi se dirigió al campamento para cambiarse, esperando no fuese muy equivocado dejar a esos 3 solos, naaaa, si los 3 se quieren mucho nada más que se hacen los difíciles!

-estas seguro que esto no es una trampa Sasuke?-interrogo el rubio mientras rodeaba al moreno, revisándolo con la mirada.

-ya dije que no!-estaba siendo sincero porque sus amigos no le creían, ah sí! Porque los traiciono y tratado de matarlos una que otra vez, que delicaditos le salieron.

-me da mucho gusto que vuelvas con nosotros Sasuke, Naruto y yo estábamos seguros que volverías-y Sakura, que ya se había aguantado, lo abrazo.

-si teme! De veras!-y el rubio también lo abrazo.

-mmm-suspiro esos sí que no cambiaban, todos desconfiados hace menos de 5 segundos y ahora como si nada. Espera solo ellos dos, y Kakashi? Ahora que lo pensaba jamás había ido a buscarlo su sensei.

-listo…que bien ya hicieron las paces eh?-la imagen le traía gratos recuerdos, la chica y el rubio emocionados y el otro tratando de ser indiferente. Se podía acostumbrar a ellos de nuevo.

-ya suéltenme!-no había gritado, solo exigido respetaran su espacio vital-hablamos ya Kakashi?

-si vamos, regresamos en un rato-se encamino hasta donde Sasuke y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la par-podrían ir haciendo la cena, si las cosas salen bien, un plato extra.

-y si salen mal?-le dijo el Uchiha entrecerrando su mirada hacia el perfil de Kakashi, ese donde no se le ve nada más que la máscara.

-pues fácil, dos platos van a sobrar, aunque al final hasta el hambre se les quitaría, creo-se rasco la barbilla-pensé que eras bueno con las matemáticas Sasuke-kun-el menor se molestó, ya extrañaba tener a quien molestar, por lo regular Naruto era el que lo molestaba a él y si molestaba a Sakura, corría el riesgo que le diera un buen golpe o la matara de un infarto, la chica de repente se tomaba las cosas muy en serio, como decían, cada quien agarraba a su pendejo y ese era su Sasuke.

Continuara….

_Notas de la autora:_

_esta un poko korto pero es necesario ya ke stoy en exámenes y redacto esto en vez de studiar m_mU jejeje, además ke ando muy dislexica y pa rematar tengo otros 6 fics y estos de Kakashi serán cortikos! Asi ke nos estamos leyendo, dejen sus comentarios plisssssito….._

_Sayonara da!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno eh aki el cap 3, recién terninado en la clase de derecho romano m_m, antes de dar el guardar descubri ke iia íbamos en contratos demonios! No es buena idea escribir en clase!

Capítulo 3

-ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos no crees Sasuke?-el mayor se había detenido, que le pasaba al muchachito, si iban a hablar, no a explorar el bosque.

-nhf-y ese maldito sonido tan característico del Uchiha hacia acto de presencia, en la academia debieron canalizarlo al departamento de ayuda a estudiantes, y así se hubieran evitado un traidor, ex vengador.

-entonces…-que empezara a hablar, no tenía mucha idea de que se hace cuando eres un ninja rengado, pero él había estado trabajando bastante, además los años…

-quiero volver a la aldea-espeto con simpleza, como si fuera un "buenos días, señor profesor" casi mecánico.

-eso ya lo dijiste-rodo los ojos resignado, sacarle la verdad al moreno sería un reto digno de Ibiki-lo que pregunto es; causa, motivo, razón y circunstancia.

-el otro bufo fastidiado, ya sabia que no se lo dejaría tan fácil, hora de inventar excusas-quiero volver a la aldea, porque ya eh matado a Itachi-un leve rastro de culpa se asomaba en aquellas palabras, Kakashi ya sabía el porqué, de seguro que el menor de los Uchiha se había enterado de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales Itachi, se había visto en la necesidad de matar a su clan-ya no tengo venganza que consumar.

-que no querías terminar con la aldea de la hoja?-el peliplata lo interrumpió-o al menos fue lo que entendí en nuestro último encuentro, hasta a mi querías matarme-si, le había dolido aquello y si sonaba a reproche, mejor, ya era hora de que ese jovencito supiera que los sentimientos de los demás también son importantes.

-sí, pero, no creo que yo pudiese hacerlo, no soy capaz…-los obscuros ojos del menor perecieron ensombrecerse aún más.

Kakashi lo veía fijamente esperando, invitándole con la mirada a que continuara con su explicación.

-me di cuenta de que en esa maldita aldea…-Kakashi se tensiono ante el comentario-están las personas que me importan, y sobre todo a la única que quiero y deseo por encima de mi venganza.

Kakashi se sobresaltó, el carmín en las mejillas pálidas era algo bastante nuevo, solo lo había visto, por el agotamiento y calor producido en sus entrenamientos con el chico, además de esa confesión tan sincera, pero…quién demonios era esa persona, que hacía que su frio vengador quisiera redimirse?, una pequeña punzada de celos, no una gran punzada, le estaba llegando al pecho.

-y se puede saber quién es el afortunado al que te refieres?-la voz le había salido con un tono molesto, del cual rápidamente el moreno se había percatado, reflejándolo en su rostro.

-porque te interesa?-pregunto el menor, esperando a que le dijera, algo como: "porque te amo, y eres solamente mío", apretó los puños maldiciendo a su estúpido cerebro, como se le había ocurrido esa frase tan cursi y estúpida, que acaso se había convertido en Sakura o qué?

Al parecer no había controlado su enojo al preguntar aquello, así que debía disimular.

-digo, para mínimo ponerle un altar, debe ser una persona santa, si pudo hacer el milagro-y se rasco la nuca, como siempre que daba patéticas y nada creíbles excusas, el mismo se sorprendió, que acaso no era bueno para mentir?

-no, de hecho es bastante estúpido-contesto molesto el Uchiha, porque demonios era tan difícil Kakashi, tendría que seducirlo a como diera lugar, y con lo pervertido que era, tal vez no sería tan difícil, ahora…que tan pervertido podría ser por el?

-ah es un "el"?-si alguien tuviera o se le hubiese ocurrido inventar un jutsu para ver a través de las máscaras de Kakashi, podría ser testigo de la mueca de sorpresa que su conjetura le había causado.

-si-contesto un poco nervioso, pero frunció el ceño, no es que se avergonzara de eso-algún problema?

-no-le dijo muy quitado de la pena Kakashi, eso de ser gay es la nueva moda, al parecer, no, si gracias a Dioxx! Por el siglo 21, y el olvido paulatino de todos esos estereotipos y repudio hacia los homosexuales, aunque él le tiraba a todo lo que se moviera-lo que importa es que te sientas bien con esa persona Sasuke.

El mayor se acercó y abrazo al moreno, estrechándolo en sus brazos, inhalando el aroma de sus cabellos azabaches, era un poco más bajo que el, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de su sensei, deseando poder tocar un poco de esa piel, con la que lleva años soñando.

-hare todo lo posible para que te acepten de nuevo en la hoja, después de todo, al parecer eres bendecido por los dioses, tanto la hokage como el raikage me deben unos cuantos favores, que tendré que cobrar para que te acepten de nuevo-se separó del muchacho y acaricio su cabello, arrastrando su mano hasta la blanca mejilla del ex vengador.

-gracias, Kakashi-pronuncio mientras recarga su rostro en aquella grande y fuerte mano, sintiendo la rugosidad de los guantes de cuero de Kakashi.

-no me agradezcas, yo fui el que te fallo en primer lugar-le dijo con cierto tono de tristeza, aun acariciando la suave mejilla, permitiéndose tocarla con la punta de sus dedos descubiertos.

-no, tú me lo advertiste, y aun así yo…yo decidí tomar ese camino-coloco su mano sobre la de Kakashi.

-a eso no me refería Sasuke-el menor quedo confundido, a que se refería entonces?, Kakashi lo sostuvo del mentón, perdiéndose en la profundidad de esos ojos negros, que lo invitaban a caer en un abismal precipicio.

El Uchiha veía con atención el rostro del mayor, notando por encima de la máscara los labios entreabiertos de su sensei, relamiendo los propios, dios! Lo que daría por bajar esa mascara y probarlos, que chingaos tenía que ver dios en eso? Si quería lo haría! Se acercó un poco más, solo un poco…

-Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei!-se escuchó la voz del rubio y Sakura salía detrás de unos arbustos quedando frente a ellos. Sasuke aparto la mirada sonrojado, casi lo cachan, estaba enojado, volteo a ver a su compañera furioso, estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca…

-terminaron de hablar, es que tardaron mucho y Naruto estaba preocupado-la pelirosa sabía lo que el rubio sentía por Kakashi, así que, aunque trato de razonar con él, comprendió que estaba muy preocupado, así que mejor lo apoyo y fueron a buscar a su sensei.

-si Sakura, Naruto-dijo cuando observo que el rubio llegaba posicionándose al su lado izquierdo, al derecho estaba Sasuke-Sasuke vuelve con nosotros-les informo sonriente, abrazando a ambos chicos, por el hombro respectivamente-anda Sakura abrazo grupal-la pelirosa y Naruto se emocionaron y se abalanzaron con fuerza a unos milímetros de hacer el contacto Kakashi los detuvo-pero solo por esta vez ok?

-sensei!-reprocho Sakura pero los cuatro terminaron abrazados.

-no me aprieten tanto-se enojó el moreno.

-si ya, no mucha emoción-se quejó el peliplata y se zafo-ahora si abracen lo que quieran a Sasuke-kun-y el mayor se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de su alumno.

-Kakashi-soltó como reproche por la huida, que no se supone que ese hombre no abandona a sus camaradas?, esta vez había huido como un cobarde, la mirada que le lanzo hizo que el otro sonriera y el disgusto del moreno se esfumo, ver ese condenado ojito feliz realmente producía milagros en su persona, mejor iba pensando donde colocar el dichoso altarcito.

-ya suéltenme quieren -les pidió de manera…mmm…respetuosa a sus compañeros.

-qué bueno que vuelves teme!, me has hecho falta-le dijo el rubio separándose de el-tengo un secreto que contarte-le dijo bajito para que su sensei no lo oyera, volteo a verlo de reojo y el Uchiha se percató, a poco lo que le quería decir es que también estaba enamorado de Kakashi.

Kakashi ni cuenta se dio, había salido un nuevo tomo de su queridísimo Icha Icha el autor que había continuado con la obra de Jiraya, era bastante bueno, no, si estas mentes jóvenes tan pervertidas, pensó mientras una de sus risas extrañas se escapaba, haciendo que los presentes, voltearan a verlo sorprendido.

-no puede dejar eso solo por hoy-soltó la pelirosa con fastidio e indignación llevando su mano a la frente, donde por cierto había mucho espacio para ponerla-es un día especial, Sasuke vuelve, no debería distraerse.

-si sensei-apoyo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos mirando al hombre acusadoramente-es un pervertido.

-es que quiero distraerme-se le salió eso sin pensar.

-porque?-pregunto inquisitivo Sasuke, después de lo de hacía rato, como que se dio cuenta, que Kakashi quería decirle algo, algo que intuía, le gustaría.

-mmm-puso un dedo en su barbilla-es que no quiero pensar en que tendré que hacer para convencer a Tsunade-y la imagen de una diminuta tanga de leopardo paso por su mente, una gota de sudor escurrió de su cabeza-o al raikage-la imagen de el en tanga se desvaneció y fue sustituida por el en traje de adán, ósea sin ropa, un escalofrió lo recorrió, ahhh! Maldito Sasuke, lo que hacía por él, ese mocoso, ya alcanzaba el timbre, así que esta vez se iba a vengar el, haber que le parecía al Uchiha, ser víctima de una venganza.

El brillo malicioso que de su ojo rebosaba y se dirigía a su persona, lo hizo estremecer, a darse prisa con su plan de conquista, no creía aguantar mucho sin tirársele encima a su sensei, porque tenía que ser tan sexy ese hombre?

-por cierto la cena ya esta lista, nos vamos?-pregunto la pelirosa.

-si vamos, solo espérenme un segundo-Kakashi saco un kunai y se cortó el pulgar lo que desconcertó un poco a los presentes, hizo unos sellos e invoco a pakkun.

-que pasa jefe?-pregunto el pequeño perro, que al darse cuenta de la presencia del estudiante traidor de su amo gruño enseguida.

-pakkun, calma, Sasuke regresa con nosotros-mmm, que el perro conocía suficiente a Kakashi para notar en su voz la alegría que tal cosa le causaba.

-estas seguro, él te traiciono, no seas ingenuo Kakashi, intento matarte, no confíes en el o en el menor descuido lo lograra-las palabras tensionaron e hirieron a Sasuke por igual, ese perro tenía razón, Kakashi, estaba siendo muy benévolo, al igual que los otros 2, lo cual no le extrañaba, eran ingenuos, pero los demás de la aldea? Realmente lo aceptarían?, aunque no le importaba, si Kakashi le creía, nada más importaba.

-pakkun basta-lo callo Kakashi-todo estará bien, toma ve a la aldea y entrégale esto a Tsunade-sama-le dio un pergamino en el cual terminaba de escribir, sus estudiantes lo miraron interrogantes-es mejor prevenirla, no sea que ataquen a Sasuke cuando lo vean.

-deberían-gruño pakkun-pero tú sabes lo que haces jefe, solo espero que esto no te cueste, más caro de lo que ya lo has pagado.

Lo dicho por ese insolente, lo molesto, nadie tenía que saber que sufrió por Sasuke, no debía de andar contando sus cosas a los demás, eso le costaría un kilo de croquetas menos.

Si lo que suponía que el perro había querido implicar era cierto, a Kakashi realmente le importaba y al parecer mucho, así que tenía una esperanza, una leve, pero al fin y al cabo una cálida esperanza.

El perro partió hacia la aldea, con su cometido, mientras el equipo 7 completo, por fin, se dispuso a comer, lo que Sakura y Naruto habían preparado, que era bastante bueno, ramen instantáneo.

-espero que algún día alguno aprenda a cocinar-menciono Kakashi rodando los ojos, ya llevaban 3 días comiendo lo mismo.

Las miradas recayeron sobre el miembro femenino, la cual lo noto y se molestó.

-ni me vean, además esto es discriminación, haber porque no aprende usted sensei?-reto la mocosa maleducada.

-a perro viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos, pequeña saltamontes-expreso con el ojito sonriente el de hebras plateadas, acariciando los mechones rosados de su cabeza, ahh a veces esa cabecita loca de su alumna le recordaban a una mota de algodón de azúcar, o a una bola gigante de chicle.

-mmm-refunfuño por lo bajo la joven.

-que hay de ti teme, no sabes cocinar?-pregunto el rubio.

-no-contesto seco, llevando el ramen a su boca.

-hahaha ya vez teme, no puedes hacer todo-se burló su amigo.

-cállate baka-que pretendía dejarlo en ridículo en frente de Kakashi, si se lo proponía estaba seguro que cocinaba-además tu tampoco sabes así que no hables.

-jejeje, bueno-se rasco la cabeza nervioso-pero ya estoy aprendiendo sensei, el viejo del ramen me esta enseñando dattebayyou! -le dijo mirando al enmascarado que saca algunas cosas de su mochila.

Demonios! Naruto le estaba tomando ventaja, mejor se conseguía un libro de cocina rápido.

-que haces sensei?-pregunto la chica al ver que Kakashi agregaba un líquido rojizo a su vaso de ramen.

-le pongo mi toque especial-comento estos niños todo querían saber.

-y que es?-que acaso era un interrogatorio?

-es salsa Valentina (espero que decir marcas no se ilegal) y-saco unos limones, 4 para ser exactos y se los hecho al vaso junto con media botella de salsa-y un poco de limón.

-mmm?-se miraron extrañados los chicos.

-ah esto es de un país lejano del mundo shinobi, uno del que seguro no han oído hablar, allá viven muchos sicarios, -la duda se reflejaba en los rostros de sus alumnos-bueno matones-explico-pero todos son civiles, allá no hay ninjas y de hecho esta prohibido que tanto nosotros como ellos vallamos o vengan.

-y como la consiguió entonces?-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad acercándose para oler el vaso se su sensei por lo que Sasuke al percatarse se adelantó.

-contrabando-sonrio tontamente.

-me das un poco para probar-pidió Sasuke.

-claro-y le paso el vaso sosteniendo un poco en sus palillos.

-yo también quiero sensei-Naruto hizo un pequeño mohín que le pareció tierno a Kakashi, ese niño.

-toma-le dijo dándole de comer el ramen en la boca con sus propios palillos, Naruto se sonrojo, y cerró los ojos al degustarla, Kakashi miro el gesto, viéndolo así, no se veía tan niño, el rubio podía ser tiernamente sexy.

A Sasuke que ya tenía el ramen en la boca, se le atoro al ver la tierna escena, escupiéndolo directo a la cara de su sensei, demonios la había cagado! Le salió el tipo por la culata!

-Sasuke!-dijo el hombre quitándose las hebras de ramen del rostro y su cabello-por lo menos mastica bien.

-lo, lo siento- se levantó avergonzado tratando de limpiarlo-es que esta muy picante y Naruto?-el joven Uzumaki se echaba aire con las manos sobre su legua realmente picaba y mucho, era acido para el estómago, si su sensei siempre se quejaba de que el ramen no era una comida saludable, y encima le ponía eso, que le pasaba a Kakashi?

-allá-dijo señalando la joven reventándose de la risa por todo el espectáculo.

-no es gracioso-dijo el peliplata con un aire aterrador.

-si Sakura eso pica bastante-le dijo con trabajo el rubio tomando grandes tragos de agua.

El moreno solo la vio de mala manera, pero ella seguía atacada.

-voy a lavarme, y Sakura, no te vayas a orinar-dijo el mayor y se fue a la tienda a tomar su máscara de repuesto, para dirigirse a la orilla del rio.

-sensei-dijo la joven limpiándose las lagrimitas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír.

-Sasuke baka-dijo el kyuby-boy acusadoramente.

-ya cállate, ofrecido-bueno lo último solo lo pensó.

-tenia años que no me reía así- menciono suspirando la joven cabeza de algodón de azúcar.

-sí, y estoy seguro que también hace años que Sasuke, no escupía sus alimentos-la voz de Kakashi se hacía presente.

-hahaha-los otros 2 rieron.

-toma-Kakashi le extendió la mano al moreno-me la lavas bien y mi ramen?

-oh!-volteo a ver dónde estaba sentado- creo que lo tire-bajo la mirada, valla que ese plan para conquistar a su sensei no estaba resultando según lo esperado.

-yo te doy…-dijo el rubio

-ehhh?-pregunto sorprendido Kakashi, y Sasuke casi se atraganta ahora con su propia saliva.

-de mi ramen-completo el chico de marcas de bigotes de conejo.

-no hagas esas pausas Dobe!-exigio recuperando el aliento el Uchiha.

-que mal pensado te has vuelto Sasuke-kun-el ojo entrecerrado de Kakashi lo miraba pícaro-pues que has aprendido en estos años.

-tome aquí esta mi ramen también-le dijo dándole la espalda, ocultando el carmín de sus mejillas, como si Kakashi no hubiese pensado lo mismo.

Ni Naruto ni Sakura entendieron lo dicho.

-aquí tiene del mío también-agrego la nin-medico.

-gracias chicos, pero ahora que me acuerdo estoy a dieta-les dijo pasando su brazo por detrás de la cabeza en gesto de total olvido.

Casi se caen, es verdad, Kakashi nunca comía, con ellos…

-jejeje, terminen de comer, estoy algo cansado-confeso el líder del equipo.

-como repartiremos las tiendas?-pregunto la chica del grupo.

A lo que ciertos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotas, prestaron su total atención.

-mmm…déjame ver, solo hay 2 tiendas…-uhhh los nervios los mataban, quien dormiría con Sakura, y quien no podría dormir en la tienda de Kakashi?-que te parece si nosotros 3 dormimos en la tienda más grande y tú te quedas en la pequeña sola.

-nos es necesario sensei, puedo dormir con alguno de ustedes, no necesito consideraciones, soy una kunoichi-y ahí iba el sermón feminista, así que la corto en seco.

-Sakura ya eres una señorita y no confió en estos dos, ya sabes andan en la edad de la punzada-señalo con sus pulgares a los chicos que se encontraban tras él.

/pero por el que me punza es por ti/-pensó Sasuke, observando la fuerte y ancha espalda del peliplata, y bajando hasta el bien formado trasero, que buena nalga y que bien formada tenía esa cadera.

/yo tampoco confiaría en nosotros, pero respecto a tu persona, sensei/-pensó el kyuby-boy perdiéndose también en ese apetecible trasero, después de todo el ya había tenido el placer de tocar esa espalda.

-gracias, entonces-Sakura sabía que de Naruto no tenía que temer, y de Sasuke, sería sincera, menos, ese rato había bastado para darse cuenta, de que a su querido Sasuke-kun también le gustaba el arroz con popote, digo, le gustaba Kakashi.

-entonces todo resuelto, hasta mañana Sakura-chan-dijo el hombre y la joven se metió a su tienda-cierra bien-oyó que Kakashi le sugería-bueno a descansar muchachos.

-bien-fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

-hasta mañana sensei-dijo Naruto animado-hasta mañana teme-lo dijo normal, ósea extraño.

Se acomodaron de la siguiente manera…dejando a Kakashi en medio de los dos, ya que ambos querían estar cerca del hombre y se lo dijeron sin palabras, al objeto de disputa le dio exactamente igual, él tenía sueño así que no le dio importancia, el acomodo, de todas formas no podía hacerles algo a ninguno de los dos, así que, que más daba.

Kakashi había quedado dormido, se daba cuenta por su respirar, Naruto también lo estaba y el aun no lograba, se quedó un rato observando el perfil de Kakashi, estaba cubierto, pero aún bajo la máscara podía notar sus facciones y tratando de imaginar su rostro se quedó dormido como hace muchos años que no lo hacía, sintiéndose seguro.

El durmiente Sasuke se dio la vuelta destapando a Kakashi, este al sentir el frio se acomodó buscando calor, Naruto estaba dormido boca arriba con un brazo sobre la cabeza, irradiaba calor y se removía un poco, Kakashi se acurruco en su costado, colocando su mano sobre su estómago, el rubio en sus sueños sintió el calor de su sensei así que apego más su cuerpo al de este, haciendo que su cadera chocara con el miembro del peliplata que al sentirlo comenzó a tener un sueño o si estaba pasando?

Su mano estaba en el estómago de Naruto el calor de aquella bronceada piel le caería de maravilla a la suya pálida y friolenta, la noche era fría y necesitaba calentarse, inconscientemente bajo su mano al sentir la piel desnuda la entrometió por debajo de la playera, buscando más de esa calidez, subió hasta rozar un montoncito de carne, era suave así que la apretó un poco, el respingo del joven, hizo que de nuevo su cadera chocara con su pene, pero esta ocasión había sido más fuerte por lo que busco provocar de nuevo ese rico movimiento, bajo la mano hasta toparse con una barrera elástica así que la burlo adentrando su mano bajo el bóxer del muchacho, acaricio el suave y sudoroso pene del rubio, al parecer el tenia calor, eso, o ya se estaba calentando con su caricias, recorrió aquel falo, y un gemido escapo de los labios del kyuby-boy, se iba a alejar cuando dos manos hicieron aparición la primera la del rubio que al parecer trataba de tocarse así mismo, tocando su mano en cambio, y la fría mano de Sasuke, que acariciaba su espalda, esto se estaba poniendo interesante, un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentir como la blanca mano se recorría hacia su pecho, bajando por su estómago acariciando sus definidos músculos abdominales, la caricia era tan suave y sentía como poco a poco esa fría mano se calentaba con la fricción que se producía contra su piel, la mano del rubio también comenzó a moverse, guiando a la suya en una movimiento lento y cadencioso, el terso pene se endurecía poco a poco comenzando a crecer contra su palma.

-mmm-un suave y apenas audible ronroneo escapo de sus labios, eso era excitante, esos dos cuerpos brindaban placer al suyo de formas diferentes, se podía acostumbrar a ello, después de todo…eso si era trabajo en equipo!

Detuvo su movimiento un poco, apartando su mano y dejando al rubio satisfacerse el mismo, bajo con cuidado el pantalón junto con los boxers e hizo lo mismo con los propios, toma la mano de su Uchiha, y la posiciono en su miembro, invitándole a masturbarlo, aplico un poco de presión sobre ella y la mano del joven se cerró sobre su pene recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con algo de fuerza, justo como le gustaba, hecho la cabeza para atrás recargándola contra la negra cabellera, -más fuerte Sasuke-profirió en un susurro cargado de lujuria que entre sueños Sasuke escucho con gusto, complacería a su sensei en lo que quisiera, regreso su atención al rubio, mientras a él lo atendían, tomo la mano, subió la playera dejando al descubierto los pezones ya erectos, y la coloco sobre uno dejando que se acariciara esa parte, él se encargaría de su otro "asunto",-deja que esto lo haga tu sensei-le murmuro en el oído haciendo que el cálido aliento provocara un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del ojiazul.

Comenzó a masturbar más fuerte a Naruto, haciéndolo gemir, su erección había crecido bastante, podía observar las pequeñas contracciones recorrer ese fogoso cuerpo, un apretón en sus testículos por parte de Sasuke lo sorprendió, este se incorporaba un poco, y le hablaba suavemente en el oído-eres un pervertido sensei-el tono ronco en su voz seguido de la mordida que le propino a su hombro, hizo que su presión en el pene contrario aumentara, haciendo que el inconsciente rubio se derramara, arqueando su espalda y emitiendo un sonoro gemido.

-sensei!-gimieron ambos muchachos lo suficientemente incitantes para que el también eyaculara en la tibia mano de Sasuke.

-aaaahhh! –exclamo abriendo los ojos notando que había tenido un sueño húmedo muy candente con su sensei notando que solo había sido eso, tanto Kakashi como Naruto estaban profundamente dormidos, lo notaba por su respiración y su flujo de chacra, pero espera un momento, se asomó bien esos dos estaban muy juntos, la mano de Naruto, que hacia sobre el pene de Kakashi, el chico estaba realmente dormido, pero lo acariciaba, de una forma tierna,-sensei!-escucho la voz perdida en deseo de Naruto,- te quiero, dattebayyou!, házmelo! –suplicaba en sueños el muy maldito.

La furia empezaba a brotar, como se atrevía a tocarlo?

Y Kakashi por dios, que tipo de ninja se había vuelto si no sentía eso?

Se estaba haciendo el idiota o qué?, bien que se veía, que si, sentía! Por favor! Si su miembro estaba resaltándose por encima dela ropa, al parecer esas caricias estaban surgiendo efecto, con mucho cuidado acerco la mano, para retirar la de Naruto, un gemido de Kakashi lo alerto un poco, al tratar de retirarla el estúpido rubio lo había apretado, trago saliva, eso lo había excitado, se notaba la total erección y era grande, bastante, bueno nos es que haya visto otras, pero a comparación de él, si estaba grande!, bajo su mano y acaricio los testículos, y Kakashi arqueo la espalda, la imagen era sensual, pero no quería compartir con Naruto, demonios y eso que Kakashi traía toda la ropa puesta! Acerco su rostro a la oreja del peliplata- a mí también házmelo-susurro cargando todo su deseo, en el momento sintió la tibia esencia de Kakashi en su mano. Kakashi se removió sufriendo su orgasmo casi abriendo los ojos, se asustó de ser descubierto y salió de la tienda rápido. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Kakashi abrió los ojos desconcertado había tenido ese sueño con sus alumnos y había sido perversamente erótico sintió a Naruto a su lado, noto la humedad de su semen, y se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba, se preocupó un poco por ese hecho, pero al sentir el chacra cerca, se tranquilizó, se levantó rápido, cambio su ropa en un santiamén, y salió en busca de Sasuke que estaba a la orilla del rio.

-que haces, Sasuke?, pensé que habías huido…-le dijo tomado asiento a su lado.

-desperté hace como una hora-mintió, para no hacer sospechar al mayor-y Salí a tomar aire, no quería importunar de algún modo su descanso.

-me alegro que hayas vuelto-paso su brazo, sobre el hombro, y abrazo a Sasuke, haciendo que este recargara su cabeza azabache en su hombro.

-en serio?-tenía esa duda, es que jamás lo había buscado.

-no tienes una idea-contesto suavemente acariciando cariñosamente el costado del moreno.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron más de lo normal al ver la escena, ese teme! Primero que se larga y ahora resulta que de buenas a primeras vuelve, le daba gusto, mucho, era lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, pero… no por eso le iba a permitir que le robara el cariño, la compañía o la atención de sus sensei, bastante tiempo le había costado crear ese lazo con el peliplata, él lo amaba, y que tal si Kakashi-sensei lo hacía de nuevo a un lado, como en el pasado?. Cerro los puños decidido, no permitiría, que todos sus esfuerzos por ganar la confianza de su maestro.

Aun recordaba, cuando lo entreno para que creara su técnica más poderosa.

_-Creo que solo tu podrás superar al cuarto hokague, mi maestro, confió en ti Naruto-lo llenaron de felicidad._

_-sabes Naruto, creo que en realidad me estas gustando-se lo había dicho en broma, lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar haberse puesto nervioso, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no debía permitir que su sensei lo notara, así que mejor huyo, haciendo que Kakashi jugueteara con el persiguiéndolo, Kakashi era muy serio, pero con el siempre era compresivo, ojala eso de que le gustaba al mayor fuera verdad._

_Definitivamente no iba a permitir que Sasuke, su mejor amigo arruinara, lo que podía llegar a tener con Kakashi Hatake._

_Continuara…._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Espero ke le hayan entendido a este lime, y si no,, pues reléanlo hahaha XD, no se krean, el chiste es ke los 3 tuvieron un sueño erotico, Kakashi con sus dos alumnos, y Sasuke y naruto con su sensei, pero si se manosearan a kakashi Sasuke consiente y el Naru dormido(aprovechados ¬¬)buEno espero ke les haya gustado y ya habrá mas kakanaru en el prox, hare sufrir a Sasuke m_m, copia barata de mi kai, nos tamos leyendo.**_

_**DEJENME UN COMENTARIO PORFA!**_

_**SAYONARA DA!**_


End file.
